This invention relates to drum-like, fibreboard containers which are generally octagonally tubular in shape, and contain similarly shaped cores, for receiving and transporting coil material, such as wire, rope, line and the like. Examples of such a container are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,188 issued Aug. 21, 1951 to Welshenbach and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,531 issued Jan. 16, 1979 to Martenez. Cores of the type contemplated here are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,732 issued Apr. 9, 1956 to Kovaleski.
In such types of containers, stiff, heavy fibreboard or containerboard is multiply folded into a polygonally shaped tube to form the outer container drum. The bottom may be formed out of the same sheet or may be formed out of a separate folded sheet. Likewise, a cover suitably folded out of similar board, provides a closure. The core, which is coaxial with the container, forms an annular space in this container that facilitates the winding and unwinding of coil material into and out of the drum and keeps the coil in position during transportation.
In such containers, since the size of the coil and the amount of material within a particular coil vary, a typical coil is relatively loose within the container. That is, during transportation of the container, such as by truck or by rail or by internal plant moving equipment, the coils tend to shift somewhat. This may affect their relatively smooth curvatures and tends to tangle the coiled material during the unwinding or pay-off of the coil. This can cause damage to the material and time delays in unwinding. Hence, it is desirable to have some means for locking the coil relative to the container and also to lock the container core so that it does not deform or shift position during movement of the container or during impacts.
However, since the containers are relatively inexpensive and it is necessary to handle them with minimal labor and preferably, without separate tools, it has been difficult to devise a system for immobilizing the coil relative to the container. The invention herein relates to such a system.